Disclosed herein are a method for automatic fuser web material advancement, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
Most of the xerographic image production units require cleaning devices, such as a fuser web cassette, in order to remove the non-fused toner from fuser rolls. The fuser web material will also collect contamination from offset printing originals. Fuser roll contamination or excess of non fused toner is image dependant. For some products, half-tone documents generate significant contamination. This excessive contamination will saturate the fuser web material.
In other scenarios, the fuser web material may be overheated by fuser roll temperature overshoot, showing a localized burn like appearance. This burn like material could affect the fuser web cleaning function.
During fuser module trouble shooting process, the technicians will inspect the fuser web cassette for appearance and performance. In some situations, the fuser web material could be saturated with non-fused toner, offset printing ink, or will have a burn like appearance. This fuser web material appearance could mislead the technician to believe that there is a malfunction with the fuser web performance. Not having a technique to advance the fuser web material in order to obtain a fresh material could prompt the technician to replace the fuser web assembly. At a significant per item cost, this early fuser web cassette replacement could prevent maximizing the use of the fuser web cassette and increase overall machine operating cost.
Some technicians may try to advance the fuser web material manually. However, this action is difficult to achieve due to a high-driving torque. In addition, movement of the web manually will likely create an error in fuser web cassette counter. Furthermore, movement of the web in the wrong direction will likely create a potential multi-wrap failure.